


[Cover] I'm Here, I'm Your Family

by cattyk8covers (cattyk8)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8/pseuds/cattyk8covers
Summary: “Tragedy blows through your life like a tornado, uprooting everything, creating chaos. You wait for the dust to settle, and then you choose. You can live in the wreckage and pretend it's still the mansion you remember. Or you can crawl from the rubble and slowly rebuild. Because after disaster strikes, the important thing is that you move on.”Tragedy strikes when Keith is murdered by the E-String Strangler. While Veronica crawls through the rubble of grief, Logan is there to help her rebuild. A LoVe story.Cover art for theI'm Here, I'm Your Familyseries by Marshmellow Bobcat
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	[Cover] I'm Here, I'm Your Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marshmellow Bobcat (MellowBobcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039875) by [Marshmellow Bobcat (MellowBobcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/pseuds/Marshmellow%20Bobcat). 



> The fics in the two-part series [I'm Here, I'm Your Family](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1298366) might have lots of stabby-heart moments, but [Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/pseuds/Marshmellow%20Bobcat) always brings on the fluff eventually. So here's to a fic series that, even though it starts with something sad, will later warm the cockles of your heart, as they say.
> 
> Pic is a still from the end of Season 2, filtered up a bit in a poor attempt at artsiness.


End file.
